Daughter
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Unknown to Sebastian he has a daughter. But how or when he cant figure out, the secret however lies with the Earl. M Rating for upcoming chapters, Yaoi and torute, plus general strange content. Includes my own opinion of Sebastian, and is set in the future than the kuroshitsuji time period.
1. Chapter 1

It was early one cold winter's morning and Sebastian had risen to undertake his daily duties as the butler of Lord Phantomhive. It was the same old story for the demon, wake up, make sure the servants were awake, ensure the manor was presentable for the earl and then to go and arouse the quite reluctant to wake child earl that Sebastian had been serving for so long now.

But today seemed to be different for Sebastian, something was off, and it certainly wasn't one of Bard's cooking mishaps, no this defiantly was something that confused the demon as he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Anyway, Sebastian, to the best of his ability pushed the thought aside, well he thought he pushed the thought aside, but in reality it was still plaguing him. He went to wake Ciel. It seemed that the earl didn't lose his old habits and his spell in the hellish lands Sebastian called home didn't seem to break the earl's habits either, but then Ciel was stubborn both as a human and in his new demonic self.

The pair had decided to come back up to the human world, mainly because the pair were bored with the limited things they could do in hell, well I say limited, it was more like unlimited and well to the earl, who was quite used to having some form of order in his life, didn't seem to get on well with it.

Anyway, Sebastian was trying to wake Ciel from his sleep, yet he couldn't, the earl was almost unconscious, Sebastian was confused, worried even, well, ever since Sebastian met Ciel you could say that there was a spark between them, a spark that was illegal, an illegal love between the demon and his then human contract.

Sebastian was worried, worried for his mate, had what had happened to him whilst down in hell done more damage than Sebastian had realised, well it would appear that it had, Sebastian sat quietly next to his lover, Ciels' head in his lap, stroking his hair, worried.

Outside the manor though things where stirring, things that would bring confusion into both Sebastian and Ciel's lives, someone was going to change the lives of these two demons forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ _concurrently_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young girl was running through the countryside surrounding the Phantomhive manor. She was being chased, chased by the one person she thought she could trust; "I thought that you of all people could understand me, I thought that since you lost the ones you loved you could help me" the girl screamed at her friend. "I thought we were friends, you can't leave me here, not like this." The girl had grown tired from the running and had ended up walking backwards, watching her chaser cautiously.

"Can't I, Amy, you have been nothing but trouble to me from the day we me, I know your dirty little secret."

"What secret", Amy's eyes glared at Frank. Frank was her childhood friend, the only one who understood her, the only one who would listen. But now it seemed like he was a completely different person, he wasn't usually like this.

"That you are a child of the dark." Frank replied, smirking. Amy had no idea what he was on about, she hardly knew her own history so hearing this from her friend was a shock.

"A child of the dark, where do you get that crap from" She growled in response.

"Where from, everyone, you don't know what they say about you behind your back, you don't know what they blame on you, you don't know what it is like knowing that people are judging you because of who you hang around with." Frank explained.

"So you're going to ditch me just because others think I am evil."

"Not just that others think it, I think it too, I have seen it, it's like you have become a different person you were sweet and innocent when you were younger. But now you have crossed over to the dark, I hate to say it Amy but you have become nothing but trouble." Amy looked at Frank with disbelief.

"So what are you going to do then, because I'm afraid I can't change who I am" Amy replied, she honestly had no idea what Frank was going on about but she couldn't, she wouldn't change how she was, it was something that she shouldn't have to do, people should respect her for what she is.

"Well if you can't change then I will make sure that you will never cause trouble in this world again." Frank looked angry.

"What trouble have I caused?" Amy asked, for she did not know what she had caused.

"Everything bad that has happened to us, to the other residents is linked to your arrival, it was you or your mother but when she was killed and the trouble continued that only left you."

"My mother" Amy snapped, "I don't have a mother, that woman was my guardian." Amy had been put into the womans care, her parents were unknown, well at least that was one of the reasons she had been told, it was either that or her parents had been killed. Either story she still was an orphan.

"I'm afraid to say this but you Amy are nothing but evil." Frank brandished a pistol and aimed it at Amy. He hadn't listened to a word of what Amy had said.

"Frank, you can't be serious about what you're planning to do."

"Sorry but this isn't my choice, I have been ordered to get rid of you in an attempt to restore our prosperity."

"Frank" Amy screamed at he fired a shot at her, the shot missed, it was a sign that Amy had to run more, which she did, she ran as fast as she could towards the safety of a large manor house, but Frank was close on her tail. It was early as well which meant that there wasn't much light about. Well that is natural for the time of year.

Amy reached the gates to the house but was unable to make it any further for they were locked. Sebastian being concerned about Ciel had forgotten to open them. Frank had caught up with her and had her cornered against the gates.

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm so sorry but this is for the best." Frank said aiming his pistol again and firing it, this time it hit her, Frank had shot her in the chest, Amy fell to the floor she couldn't believe that someone she trusted would turn on her.

That was when Sebastian was startled, he had assumed that it was someone going to attack his master, or it was the army of hell coming after them as they had left under some uneasy circumstances. He immediately sprinted down towards the gates of the house. That was where he found her. Unconscious and bleeding, Sebastian was tempted to let the girl die, but something made him stop, Amy didn't look to be above 5 years old, but then Demons tend to look younger than they are, and also they age quicker as well. Plus she was an uncanny resemblance of Ciel and himself, which also confused him. Despite the confusion and his instincts telling him to leave the girl to die, he picked her up and carried her into the Phantomhive manor and tending to her injuries.

Once satisfied that she was going to survive Sebastian went back to Ciel and trying to rouse him again. The thought of the resemblance of the girl to them still at the foremost of his attention, and something he needed to talk to Ciel about. Sebastian tried and tried for about an hour and was about to give up, yes give up when he noticed Ciel stirring. Sebastian chose to let Ciel come around in his own time, he didn't want to make his condition worse, and well not that it wasn't bad to begin with. You see Ciel had been missing whilst in hell, missing for 6 months. And when Sebastian had found Ciel he wasn't in a very good state, this was part of the reason why they returned to the human world. But however much Sebastian tried to ask Ciel what had happened in those months he was missing, Ciel didn't reply, it was as if he was hiding something, something that he felt ashamed of.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologise for not updating sooner.

* * *

***SEVERAL MONTHS PRIOR***

"Shit!" Ciel cursed as he clutched his hand to his stomach. "No, not now." He practically begged his body to stop what it was doing, he wasn't ready. He wasn't in the best place for this to happen, he needed to be with Sebastian, not in some random basement.

"No, please, no." Ciel whimpered, curling up into a foetal ball, trying to be as small and as invisible as possible. Tears started to snake down his cheeks, the pain was unbearable. He didn't need this, he could be curled up next to his lover on a soft bed.

He tried to bite back the pain but it soon became too much for the boy. He let out a shattering scream, practically begging for help. He didn't care who the help came from, his captors, a saviour, he just wanted help, and he wanted it now.

* * *

Elsewhere in the secluded house where Ciel was being held prisoner a demon looked at his accomplice. "Maybe we should help the brat, I mean, it'll make us look good when it comes to his precious mate giving us the ransom."

"Why should we help," a sly voice retorted, "it's more amusing to watch him suffer."

"But think about it, he's no use to us if he dies. We knew what we were getting ourselves into when we kidnapped him, we knew he was pregnant." Though the demon was cut off by his comrade.

"Wench!" the sly sounding demon called and a young demoness scurried over to him.

"Sir?" she questioned, bowing her head.

"Help the prisoner, he's pregnant, you know how to deliver a child from a male demon I presume." He looked at the demoness with narrowed eyes.

"Yes sir, I know how to perform the procedure." She replied, giving him the answer he wanted to hear.

"Good, then go help him, and when you're finished, bring the child up here, no wait, let the brat bond with his child for a while, then bring the child up here, break his little heart by telling him he will never see his baby again." The demoness could do nothing but bow and follow out the demons order, it wasn't her place to disagree, she was only a servant after all.

The demoness ran off to grab whatever equipment was necessary to help Ciel. The younger of the two demons looked at the other (the slyest of the pair), "girl or boy?" he questioned.

"I get to kill the brat if it's a boy." The elder said with a smirk,

"But if it's a girl?"

"Then you can do what you want to our prisoner," he said sighing slightly, "torture him, most probably, knowing you." The younger just smirked,

"too damn right," he said, "if we make him a sorry state we might also stand a better chance of getting what we want, Lord Lucifer is more likely to submit to Malphas's demands, and why not, why wouldn't he save his son's mate." The elder just laughed,

"It seems you've got the plan pretty much sussed." He said with a grin, "but now we wait and see if it's a boy or a girl."

* * *

In the basement, the demoness appeared, looking at Ciel with pain and sadness in her eyes, she didn't want to have to tear Ciel from his child, but she also valued her life, her master would most probably kill her if she didn't do exactly what he said.

"Excuse me?" she said softly, crouching down beside Ciel and putting the equipment beside him, "I'm here to help." She kept her voice soft, not wanting to spook him.

Ciel meekly looked at the demoness from the ball he was in, he didn't say anything, but his eyes consented to her doing what was necessary to help him. If he had spoken he would have only just screamed.

The demoness instructed him gently on what was going to happen as to not scare him, she doubted that he had gone through this before, judging from the amount of pain that he was in. Ciel followed her every instruction.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to prevent any pain that I cause." She said with a frown, "but it'll be over quite quickly." Ciel nodded, biting his lip, he was in enough pain. A little more couldn't do much more damage could it?

The demoness set about slicing open Ciel's abdomen to retrieve the child, Ciel let out an ear shattering scream as the blade cut through his skin, the pain overloading his senses.

The demoness kept working though, bringing the child Ciel was carrying into the world she bundled up the tiny creature and handed it to Ciel, a baby girl, before healing up the incisions she had made.

She then helped Ciel sit up, who despite still being a bit of a wreck had relief plastered all over his face, and despite the situation he was proud, he was a father. He cradled the little girl close, "My precious baby girl." Ciel whispered quietly, placing a kiss on her forehead, "my little Amy." He had already planned the name of the child, he had a month to think about it in the basement of the house.

The demoness smiled and stood back watching the interaction though her heart ached at what she was going to do.

* * *

After several hours, the demoness approached Ciel, crouching next to him once more, "Ciel, I need to take your little one." She said, Ciel immediately narrowed his eyes at that.

"What you going to do to her?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"I don't know what's going to happen." She said, Ciel instinctively held his daughter close.

"No, you're not getting her," Ciel said with a possessive growl. The demoness let out a soft sigh, not wanting to sound like she was one of them, because she wasn't, she was a good person.

"If you don't give her to me she'll most probably die, the two demons who kidnapped you won't want a child about you," she said, Ciel still didn't want to give up his daughter. "Ciel, please, if you let me take her, I can assure you that when you're free from here, you'll be reunited with her, I promise that I don't know when that will be but you'll be reunited." Ciel sniffled, he knew the demoness was right.

With tears in his eyes, he passed over his daughter to the demoness, "Take care of Amy, won't you?" he said tears starting to fall once more. The demoness nodded, holding Amy close and stepping back,

"I'm so sorry." She said before turning to leave the room, taking the equipment with her too. She went straight to her master with Amy, she couldn't bring herself to turn and glance back at Ciel as she walked.

Ciel just curled up into a ball and cried all the more, his little girl was taken from him.

* * *

The demoness walked over to her master, bowing in front of him, the child in her arms.

"It's a little girl, her name is Amy." She said, looking her master in the eye. He pretended to curse though,

"And I wanted it to be a boy." He said with a melodramatic sigh, but he soon regained his usual composure, "and how is the prisoner."

"A wreck, as is expected when a child is torn from its parents." The demon smirked at his servant,

"Good." He said, "Now take the child, and give it to one of the foster families that we have in the human world, she will grow up around demons, but will not know that she is one. You understand me." The demoness nodded, "Do that then come back, I need you to warm my bed." He was a little sour that he had lost the little bet they had, but he knew he comrade would have fun, torturing Ciel within an inch of his life.

The demoness went and obeyed the demons orders, taking Amy to the foster families in the human world.

* * *

***BACK TO PRESENT TIME***

Ciel slowly started to slowly come to, though something was telling him that he didn't want to face what was in reality.

"Ciel" Sebastian called softly, trying to get him to wake up a little quicker, after all he wanted to ask Ciel about this young girl that bore a striking resemblance between them.

Eventually Ciel opened his eyes, looking up at the red eyes of his partner. "What is it?" he asked quietly, slowly sitting up, leaning on his elbows, though every move he seemed to make hurt him.

Sebastian frowned seeing Ciel's pain, going and helping him sit up more, propping him up with more pillows. "There's something I need to ask you about." He said looking serious. Ciel cocked his head a little, wanting him to elaborate. "About a girl that looks like both of us. Is there something you're not telling me?" he questioned quietly, holding Ciel's hand.

"A girl?" Ciel asked, "Can I see her?" he questioned quickly, could the girl be his precious baby?

Sebastian looked at Ciel slightly curiously before leaving going and helping Amy to Ciel's room. She entered quietly, standing by the door, not wanting to intrude on his personal space.

Ciel's eyes widened as he saw the girl, he motioned for her to come over to him.

Amy looked hesitant, well she didn't know either of these guys, what if they turned out to be like Frank? She trusted Frank and he turned against her. Would they be like that too?

"You're name is Amy, correct?" Ciel asked, just wanting to make sure, he didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. Amy nodded. "And you don't know who you're parents are, you've lived with a foster family since you can remember, correct." Ciel questioned her more. Amy nodded,

"But how do you know that." She asked.

Ciel could only feel joy run through him as he reached over and pulled her into a tight hug.

"My baby girl. My precious baby girl," he said, crying with happiness, stroking her hair, and holding her close. Her name, her circumstances, the hair, her eyes, her nose, the scar on her right cheek, he couldn't forget those details, and that was enough evidence to prove that this was his daughter.

Slowly Amy started hugging him back, his scent, she seemed to remember the scent of her father from all that while ago, "daddy?" she whispered hugging him even more.

Sebastian on the other hand was confused, very confused. "You were pregnant?" he questioned Ciel. He didn't know what to feel, hurt, overjoyed, betrayed. Ciel never told him he was pregnant, was it even his? Had Ciel cheated on him? Despite these thoughts there was still the physical evidence in front of him, the child, she didn't just bear a resemblance of Ciel, but also of Sebastian. "Ciel answer me." Sebastian added, trying to pull Ciel away from this little reunion enough to answer his question.

Ciel eventually looked up at Sebastian, still holding his daughter close. "Yes, I was pregnant, no I didn't cheat on you, she's your child, don't you remember before I disappeared, what we got up to?" Ciel said, having a good idea of what Sebastian was thinking.

"She's definitely mine?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel nodded,

"She's our daughter." Ciel said, "Yours just as much as mine."

Sebastian nodded, "but why didn't you tell me?" he questioned, a little hurt as to the fact he never knew.

"I was going to tell you, but…"

"But what?" Sebastian asked, Ciel looked at him he didn't want to answer that question, he didn't like talking about his disappearance.

Sebastian looked at him, trying to deduce what had happened, "It was just before you disappeared, you were kidnapped weren't you." He said, there was shock in his voice, he didn't realise that Ciel had been kidnapped, he just thought that Ciel had ran away because of the argument they had had.

"Ciel, please, tell me what happened?" Sebastian begged, hoping Ciel would open up to him.


End file.
